percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Edgar Smith
' Thomas: ' Thomas Smith, Son of John and Leharna Smith, Brother of Edgar Smith and member of The Circle of Hunters. Background: Thomas and his brother Edgar were raised in Ohio but moved to LA when they're parents divorced, the two brothers were split apart and had not seen each other since, until a few years back. Thomas had grown up seeing weird things, people with strange features, like an extra eye, fangs...some guy even with a hundred hands and a loincloth. Thomas asked his father about it and John gave his son his great-grandfathers journal, telling him of his heroics as, what the journal called, Demigod. One day he brought his girlfriend, Alice, home to meet his father, his girlfriend then proceeded to grow fangs, fire engulfed her hair and her leg became bronze while the other was like a goats. Thomas was horrified as Alice mauled his father, however, before he was attacked, Edgar arrived, a gun in his hand and killed Alice with one, Celestial Bullet to the skull. Edgar explained that everything he had read was true, he also told him their mother was dead. Once they got their dad to the hospital, Thomas and Edgar were approached by a boy with black hair and a gorgeous girl with stright blonde hair, they called themselves Alistair and Zoe. They asked them to join them. Appearance: Spiky black hair, olive colored skin and blue eyes. Thomas usually wears mostly normal clothing, jeans, shirts and sneakers, but he also wears a leather jacket sometime. Girls describe him as good looking. Personality: Thomas is normally cheery, unlike his brother who is silent most of the time. He seems to get on with everyone, which helps him in recon missions since he can blend into a crowd easily. ' Edgar ' Edgar Smith, Son of John and Leharna Smith and younger brother of Thomas Smith, also member of the Circle of Hunters. Background Edgar and his brother Thomas were raised in Ohio but moved to New York when they're parents divorced, the two brothers were split apart and had not seen each other since, until a few years back. Edgar was enrolled in a private school and was very secluded. He kept thinking he was crazy, once his maths teacher tried to take a bite out of him so he jammed a ruler into its skull, he was charged with convicted assault by the police but were unable to find evidence since the maths teacher had run away. Later a man named Alistair approached him, giving him a gun loaded with strange bullets, he said his brother was in danger and that he had tried to save his mother. Edgar ran out of school and took a plane back to LA, where he saved his brother from nearly getting eaten, he was then approached again by Alistair and a beautiful girl named Zoe, he offered them a place in his circle, so they could protect his father and more people like him from monsters. They accepted. Appearance: Shaggy silver hair and blue eyes, pale unlike his brother and sometimes described as cute. He normally wears light clothing, mostly during training. Personality: Edgar is a loner, unlike his brother who is a people person, he prefers to do things by himself. Category:Brothers Category:The Circle of Hunters Category:Males Category:Luke 12346 Category:Mortals Category:Monster Hunters